Up to the present, the pineapple cutter by means of manual operation has been contrived in various ways, however, any of them could not get rid of poor utility.
I have invented the pineapple cutter as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 385,952, which corresponds to Japanese Utility Model Application No. 115,130/81, namely Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publicaton No. 21,291/83 dated Feb. 9, 1983.